Sinnoh Academy
by IzayakoHeiwajima
Summary: Sinnoh Acadmey, the academy where you learn more about pokemon, meet new people, and decide your career as a Trainier, Coordinator, or a Breeder. So, Which will you choose? OCs included. /has been Restarted/
1. The Form

Sinnoh Academy

Okay so basically the story is about learning about Pokémon at an academy. I'm going to need OCs. The form is right here for ya! Plus I'm thinking of an OC having a chance to go out with my OC. Send in Reviews ^-^ Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon ever in my life. Also if you like my OC Paired with another OC tell me and I'll see if I pair my OC with yours

**The Dorms **

**Pearl: **The Coordinators' Dorm who mainly focus on their Pokémon's beauty and their moves. They fight with Pearl. They are on the Right of Platinum's Dorm.

**Diamond: ** The Pokebreeders' Dorm they care for their Pokémon a lot. They fight with Pearl dorm on who has the better Pokémon. They are on the Left of Platinum's Dorm.

**Platinum: **The Pokémon Trainers' Dorm, They focus on battling and becoming a gym leader or elite four. They are in the middle of Diamond and Pearl Dorms, Also to keep them from fighting.

**Name: **(First and Last)

**Age: **(12-18)

**Personality: **(how do they act?)

**Dorm:** (The dorm you chose is what you are)

**Appearance: (**What they wear and what they look like)

**Family: **(any family members I might mention later on**)**

**History: **(Just things that happened to you OC before joining the academy

**Opinion on Jean: (**What do you think about my OC ,if OC is boy do you like her?)

**Opinion on other dorms: **(Optional)

**Pokémon:** (tell if your Pokémon are male or female and nicknames if you want)

**Other:** (anything else about you OC)

Here's my OC:

**Name: **Jean Platinum

**Age: **15

**Personality: **Jean is a tomboyish, friendly, and Cute 15 year old girl that loves Pokémon. She can be very protective over her friends. Because of her close bond with her Pokémon she is mistaken for a Diamond member. Secretly likes to do Contests like Pearl members.

**Dorm:** Platinum Dorm

**Appearance: **Jean has Brown eyes with Black hair. She also wears a White bandana with a black poke ball it. She wears a black short sleeve jacket over a White long sleeve shirt. With Blue Jeans with the bottom half a poke ball pattern black.

**Family: **Her parents and her siblings Michael and Anna.

**History:** Has Beaten Kanto, Sinnoh, and Johto all before age to Hoenn at age 15, close to finishing all the gyms until Team galactic had kidnapped her brother. After weeks of trying to finding Team Galatic's HQ she finally found them and snuck in to get her brother. After trying to get through all the other Galactic members she found her brother and escaped.(A/N: Thanks 'I Didn't kill the queen' for the advice) After that she became protective over loved ones.

**Opinion on other dorms: **"Kya! Why can't they just get along?"

**Pokémon:** Kenji, Male Empoleon, Likes to tease Jean when she's in a bad situation. She Got Kenji as a starter.

Modori, Male gallade, the gallade she trains with mainly. Modori is protective over Jean as well

Shugo, Male Delcatty, She uses Shugo for contests and loves how Shugo knows different moves.

Daisuke, Male flygon, He is used to carrying her accessory bag. He loves to rub his head against Jean's head as a sign of affection.

Yuki, Female eevee, an abandoned eevee she found while on her way to Snowpoint. She took care of Yuki and Yuki decided to stay with Jean.

Tsuki, Female Umbreon, Tsuki is her old eevee but turned into a Umbreon while training at night. (A/N edit: Sorry I forgot about my other Pokémon since I wrote this like last night)

**Other:** Her eyes turn blue and yellow when talking to Pokemon and she can hear what their saying. Also loves training with her pokemon for self defense. If not training she can be found in the meadow listening to her iPod, singing along with it probably.

Well can't wait till you submit your Oc. I'll probably stop taking OC when there is enough. Well…Hurry and submit those OC! See Ya later

~Shyangel~


	2. UPDATE

Ehhh...Hey Guyyss. I Know I havent Updated at all but...I'm trying to improve my literature skills and writing... Yes, I'm aware of my puncuation and lack of description. I think I might actually need someones to help edit my stories ._. Also, Since I recently had a review that has really helped me. I'm deciding to restart Sinnoh Academy, I have no plot line and some of the characters are a bit...(please take no offense) Mary-Sue...Or Gary-Stu. I wish to short down the characters, thers a bit too much and are a pain in the butt to keep track off. Soo...Maybe I'll get back on it. But I'm also working on something with a friend of mine. We kinda made a linked account. Maayybbee while we're working on the sorry, I'll ask her to help me with Sinnoh Academy...Till Then, I just have a few requests, That someone could be my editor. To help with my grammar and kinda tutor me. Two, a few ideas for plots on Sinnoh Academy; because so far its going no where. and finally, to forgive me for not posting or updating. I do hope to become a better fanfictioner. This is all I have to say so... Ja Ne.

- Izayako


End file.
